Virus
|origin = Neverland |relationship = Tinkerbell (creator) Tecna (light counterpart) |cartoon = A Hero Will Come |lcartoon = Technomagic Trap |duart = Gabriela Belen |theme = V |gallery = Yes }} Virus is Tecna's Nemesis. She appears in World of Winx. Appearance Virus is tall and slender with long light green "hair" that flows down to her waist. Much like all the other Nemeses, she has black sclera and golden irises surrounded by a small ring of white, however, as a fully functioning robot, Virus' "skin" is white metal plating. The plating just above her eyes is lavender in color and her lips are a deeper shade of purple, whereas her "hair" is made up of wires. Four of these wires stick out on either side of her head and will glow a brighter green whenever Virus uses her powers. Her body is covered in the same white plating from her chest downwards, as the plating around her upper chest and shoulders is a slightly different pale-brown shade. All her joints are covered by larger pale-brown plates as the joints themselves appear to be black in color. The rest of her body is covered in several black marks with three of them pointing upwards on her upper body and two of them pointing downwards from the waist down; the last of these two being broken. A portion of her upper thighs remains uncovered by metal plating, revealing that they are the same color as her joints, while the rest of her legs are covered. Her thighs in particular have light green V-shaped markings that light up whenever she dashes about and her shoes are directly attached to her feet, with the heels of her shoes being curved to resemble wheels. The bottoms of these curved heels have a strip of green light on them that help to leave bright green streaks of light whenever Virus showcases her speed. Virus Full.png Personality World of Winx Season 2 Following Sinka's demise and the discovery of Tecna's most exploitable weakness in "A Hero Will Come," Tinkerbell creates the last of the Nemeses for the Winx to face. Before ever making her on-screen debut, Virus tampers with the highly sensitive security systems within the hidden depths of Sebastian's Villa, putting the Winx in danger while completely shutting off all cameras directed to the vault to leave Sebastian and Matt in the dark. After Aisha clears out the paralyzing foam using her power over fluids, Virus belts out a maniacal laugh, clearly signaling to the Winx that they are under attack from a malicious entity. They are then stuck having to brave cryogenic gas leaking in through all the vents leading into the vault and with no way to clear it, they all begin to lose consciousness trying to keep warm; Tecna being the last of them to maintain consciousness. Once Tecna demands that this entity show itself, Virus dashes out from her hiding place to reveal herself to her heroic counterpart. She then zips around at incredible speeds and seems to find enjoyment in frightening Tecna with her sudden reappearances. She continues to whiz around Tecna maniacally laughing as the rest of the Winx remain unconscious in the beginning of the next episode, "Technomagic Trap." Once Tecna demands to know her identity, Virus formally introduces herself before dashing off elsewhere, giving Tecna the opportunity needed to disable the cryogenic gas. This does not put a damper into Virus' plans as she simply reappears above the Winx before dashing through them one by one until all of them (aside from Tecna) are under her control. With a smirk and a clap, Virus has the five hypnotized Winx stand by her to signify this before sicking Bloom out to attack her friend. She then goes back to playfully dashing about the vault as leaves Tecna to fight her friends. While doing so, she explains to Tecna that she hacked into the Winx's "source codes" to put them under her control as a virus like her is expected to do. Tecna tries to trap Virus in another one of her technomagic cages, but Virus breaks out of it with ease by releasing a discharge powerful enough to blow Tecna away. She then watches as Tecna is given the Barrie Sword unfazed as all of Tecna's swings still miss her. Laughing at her attempts, Virus taunts Tecna over being too predictable and goes back to dashing about the vault. Unfortunately for Virus, she is unable to get another hit on Tecna as Tecna heeds Matt's advice over letting go of all logic, allowing for her moves to become completely unpredictable to her. So, with one swing of the Sword, Virus is cut in half, causing her already chaotic form to explode in a flash of neon green light and bits of code. With Virus destroyed, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Aisha are freed from her mind control and Sebastian regains control of his villa's security system, allowing for him and Matt to rush down to his secret vault. Magical Abilities Created to be the very embodiment of chaotic technology, Virus' powers revolve around controlling the surrounding technology in erratic ways. Her very form is that of a computer virus which can cause her to phase in and out of sight in a disturbing manner. On top of this, Virus can also dash around at incredible speeds, even to the point of temporarily converting her body into light to dash right through her opponents. Her abilities are not just limited to machinery as she can hack into the minds of organic and living materials, which she takes complete advantage over by hacking into the minds of the Winx to bring them under her control. Lastly, she can also release powerful discharges to release herself from any traps and can fly without the need for wings just like the Nemeses before her. Trivia *Virus more than likely gets her name from computer viruses, which are programs which can covertly transmit themselves between computers via networks (especially the Internet) or removable storage such as disks and USB drives, often causing damage to systems and data. *Virus and Obscura are the only Nemeses who have white skin, as opposed to white facial makeup over their skin. However, in Virus' case, she is a robot, so her white "skin" is more like white metal plating. *Ironically, Virus has long hair instead of short hair like her light counterpart, Tecna. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Tecna Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Nemeses